Sirius, and the marauders
by elven-gryffindor
Summary: Thia story begins with Sirius and his close friends James Remus and Peter in their first year. It goes through their seven years at hogwarts, focusing on Sirius


Sirius sat in his dormitory, waiting for Remus Peter and James to meet him. The four of them had been close friends since the first day they came to Hogwarts. Although they all had different personality traits, they still seemed to get along splendidly. James was the brave one who everyone adored, but was content with his girlfriend Lily Evans, a gorgeous red head. Remus was the logical one, not exactly book smart, but just logical. Peter was the fat one who really had very few friends except these three, who even still rejected him at times. And then there was Sirius the shaggy haired mischievous flirtatious boy, who sometimes go to cocky for his own good.

"Sirius Black! Get out of your bed right now before you miss the train!" Shrieked 11 year old Sirius' mother as she shook him and ripped off his blankets. Sirius only let out a moan and sat up. His eyes were closed mostly, fluttering at the light. His hair, was like usual. He owned a brush, despite what most people thought, but he just preferred not to use it. He quickly threw on his new black robe, set for his very first day at Hogwarts ever. His mom rushed him out the door and to the station where he got on the train. "Finally! A whole year without listening to mum screaming and shrieking!" he said giddily to himself as he walked down the aisle's of the train looking for a place to sit. As he walked past a compartment full of girls he stopped and snapped his fingers and pointed at them followed by a side smile and a wink. "Hellooooo ladies!" he said to them as they rolled their eyes. "Ew gross, you are a first year, we are third. No way would we talk to a scuzzy 11 year old boy with a bad haircut!" they said laughing with each other. Sirius looked at his reflection in one of the windows and made a face. "Why you have absolutely lovely hair! Those girls must be talking rubbish about you, you handsome devil you!"

"Uhhh….Thanks?" Came a voice. Sirius, to stupid to realize there was another boy his age behind him, looked at his reflection with wide eyes. "My god, my reflection has a mind of it's own! It's like there are two of me! What a joyous day for the rest of the world!" he said shocked. He turned around to see a tall boy with glasses and flat brown hair. "EEP!" he squealed, startled by him being their unexpectedly. "Pleased to meet you to" the boy said as he cocked an eyebrow "The names James Potter" he said holding out his hand. "Sirius Black!" said Sirius shaking his hand. He froze for a moment and gave James a very strange, squinty eyed look as if examining him. "Hey… you have the same voice as my reflection" he said as if he had just figured out something brilliant. James laughed slightly weirded out by him. "Oh well, fancy that" he said as he sat down. "You a first year?" He asks Sirius? He nods "Yeah, me mum 'ad a hell uv a time getting me outta bed!" James laughed. "Not me, I was up at 5 am ready to head out the door! I can't wait this will be so exciting!" he said clapping his hands together. Sirius raised his eyebrow at him "Whoa calm down their potty boy, believe me by the seventh year you'll be dying to leave. I've heard things. About the professors. Apparently Dumbledore, you know the headmaster? He eats people" Sirius said leaning in and lowering his voice as he said this as if telling James some legend. James laughs "And where did you hear this?" Sirius shifts his eyes around slightly. "Well you know… around…gotta stay in the loop ya know?" James shakes his head "Actually… I don't." Just then a rather round boy walks in "Hey guys, mind if I sit here? The other kids wont let me." Sirius wrinkle's his face "Are you a nutcase? Why in god's name would we l-"  
"Say no!" James said cutting Sirius off. The boy smiles "Thanks guys. I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black…. Ummm you do know there is a rat on your shoulder right?" He says as he notices a rather hideous looking rat scurry across his arms. Peter laughs, snorting a few times. "Yeah of course! That's my buddy Hank. I love rats!" Sirius makes a face

"What an ugly name for a rat" he mumbles. "what was that Sirius?" James said elbowing him in the side. Sirius straightens up and smiles "I said what a ADORABLE rat!" he said flailing his arms slightly. "my mm wouldn't give me a pet. Said I'd try to blow it up, or dress it up in funny clothing." he said with a sigh. James laughs "I wouldn't be surprised." Sirius slumps his shoulders. "Yeah well what kind of pet do you have? A toad I bet. Or Toilet paper!" He bursts into historical laughter. James and Peter both give him a strange look. "YOU GET IT?! TOILET PAPER?! POTTY!" he starts laughing even harder as he claps his stomach and falls off the bench, which brings him into even more of an uproar. Just then another boy with reddish blonde hair poked his head into their compartment. He looks around and notices Sirius on the floor. He grins and lets out a single laugh. "Black, I should have known!" he said walking in. Sirius jumps up. "Remus!" he said hugging him. "It's been a long time my friend. Let's see last time I saw you we were….."

"seven"

"Oh yeah.. And what were we doing again?"

"You were shoving grass in Muggle's locks so they couldn't get in their houses. I was afraid of the muggle world and mostly sat behind a bush the whole time encase they saw me." Sirius lets out a snort "HA! Oh yeah!" he said grinning "that was a fun day, touring the muggle world. Our mum's went mad looking for us. No wonder they never let us hang out again."

Remus smiles "Mine always told me you were a bad influence on me and that if I kept hanging around you I would end up in Azkiban as soon as I was old enough"

Sirius rolls his eyes and slicks his wrist "Just because I'm not the brightest bloke on the block doesn't mean I'm going to wind up in Azkiban. Not like I'm ever gonna kill someone" he said with a laugh. "If anyone of us is going to old Azzy 'ere it's this Potter fellow. Elbowed me right in the ribs!" he said rubbing his side and smiling at James to let him know he was only kidding around. James laughs a bit "Oh yes elbowing people at the age of 11 is the first sign of knowing whether your going to Azkiban or not!" all four of them laugh. Suddenly there is the sound of creaking wheels and an aroma of chocolate. Peter starts sniffing the air. "ooh! I smell sweets! I'll see you later!" he said rushing out of the door after the scent. Sirius laughs "What a guy. Pity he has no friends except that greasy looking rat with a chunk missing out of it's tail." Just then a blonde boy walks into their compartment with a rather evil grin plastered on his face. He is walking with a small redheaded girl with gorgeous green eyes and a tall scraggly greasy black haired boy. "Good day all! I was just passing through the train introducing myself to all the new first years! My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I'm sure it is a pleasure to meet me!" he said with a snicker. Sirius rolls his eyes. "Oh great, a Malfoy. Just what we need. My father told me to stay away from your family. Said your all lying backstabbing snakes!" Malfoy laughs and shakes his head slightly. "Yes but your father obviously wasn't that smart seeing as he's dead now. Any man with a brain could have avoided HIS incident." Sirius quickly whips out his wand and aims it in Malfoy's face. "You take that back!" Malfoy laughs at him. "Do you honestly think I am afraid of you? After all, I am a second year and you wouldn't dare challenge my powers" he said smirking. Sirius puts his wand back and hold sup his fists. "All right scrawny, no magic, then we'll see who's better" Malfoy rolls his eyes and flips his Slytherin robe. "Pitiful. Only Muggle's need to fight with their fists." he said as he walked away, the greasy haired boy, Severus Snape, following right away. The girl stops and smiles at them and then waves. "Hey, Lucius? I.. err.. uh… I need to use the ladies room" he smiles at her. "Alright now, hurry up though I wouldn't want you getting lost on this big!" She smiles at him fakely. "Oh yes, I'll just scurry on back over to you" she said as she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Wow" James said watching her red hair sway back and fourth as she walked away. "She's gorgeous!" Sirius grins and pokes James's arm "Just can't keep you away from the ladies" he said laughing.


End file.
